I Would've Loved You Anyway
by Indigo X
Summary: My 2nd songfic... this one is super duper angsty, so break out the Kleenex. Molly lost the one she loves. How can she go on? PG-13 for, well, death.


I Would've Loved You Anyway  
by  
Indigo X  
  
(Yummy Disclaimer: Spike Dudley, Molly Holly, and pretty much everyone else in this story belong to the WWF. "I Would've Loved You Anyway", the song I used for the story, is by Trisha Yearwood. I'm still not rich... please don't start suing me, m'kay? :P)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The EMTs crowded all around the disaster in the ring, blocking Molly's view. She could plainly hear Bubba and D-Von yelling out, and could hear the EMTs chattering, but she herself couldn't move from where she stood. She was sure that this was all a dream, and she'd wake up soon in the safety of her hotel room, and everything would be fine.  
  
It didn't happen.  
  
Slowly, almost numbly, Molly made her way into the ring, gently pushed past a few stunned refferees, and peered over the huddle of EMTs. Spike, her boyfriend, her one love, lay motionless inside the circle of EMTs. His eyes were closed, he was terribly pale, and his head was laying at an odd angle. The EMTs were doing there best to move him to a gurney, but they had to move slowly so they wouldn't aggravate the injury. Molly thought she heard one of them say that there wasn't any hurry, that this kid was done for. That was an awful thing to say, she thought. Spike would be fine. Spike always managed to dodge the bullet. Spike would be all right.  
  
Wouldn't he?  
  
After standing by, watching the EMTs work for about 15 minutes, they put Spike on a gurney and went away with him. One of them came up and gently put a hand on Molly's shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry, young lady." He told her, with a sad look on his face. "There's nothing we could do for him. I'm afraid he's gone."  
  
And then Molly's world fell out from under her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"If I'd a known the way that this would end   
If I'd a read the last page first   
If I'd a had the strength to walk away  
If I'd a known how this would hurt..."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She should never have listened to her cousins when they told her to stay backstage. She should've used her old Holly stubborness and went up anyway. But she didn't want to start another fight, so she stayed back there and watched the whole grisly spectacle on a monitor, watched Bob yell something about 'eye for an eye', watched as Bob and Crash hit the Dudleys in the head with steel chairs to put them out of commision... and watched as they ganged up on Spike, raised him up, and put him through a table.   
  
Horrified, she'd ran out to the ring as fast as she could, and she could tell by the shocked look on Bob's face that he'd done much, much more than he'd meant to. Crash stood by his older cousin, a horrified look frozen on his face.  
  
"Oh, cousin." she'd heard him say. "What have we done?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I would have loved you anyway   
I'd do it all the same  
Not a second I would change   
Not a touch that I would trade   
Had I known my heart would break   
I'd a loved you anyway..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The day they buried Spike was overcast and drizzly. Molly felt that the weather fit her mood perfectly.  
  
She didn't wear all black, normally. Ever. She was usually clad in pastels or gingham, something classic and colorful. She'd had to go out and buy the black dress just yesterday, along with the black hair ties that she'd used to put her hair into the pigtails she always wore. The pigtails that Spike always thought were so cute. She hadn't paid much for it. She only planned on wearing it once.  
  
She'd never cried so much in her whole life. She felt swallowed up by a black abyss of sorrow, anger, guilt, and regret. How could he leave her like that? He'd promised he'd always fight for her! How could he, if he was dead?  
  
She could almost hear him laughing. "Mols, I haven't left you. How could I?" She shook her head. Only her imagination. Spike wasn't there to reassure her. She sighed heavily... if only she hadn't listened to her cousins... if only she'd been there, grabbed the chair, layed on the table like he'd done for her, if only she'd have done SOMETHING... she'd be wearing yellow instead of black, and Spike would still be alive.  
  
"I never told you..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's bittersweet to look back now   
At memories withered on the vine   
But just to hold you close to me   
For a moment in time..."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She remembered vividly the last evening they spent together, the night before he died. They had gone to a little italian place, got a cozy, candlelit table for two, and ordered spaghetti. Then, they spent the entire meal trying to eat the same strand so they could end up kissing, like in 'Lady and the Tramp'. Well, it didn't work out that way, but it was still nice, because after all the spaghetti was gone, Spike kissed her anyway.  
  
And then, just hours before the fatal match, they'd been tearing through the backstage hallways, engaged in an intense hit and run watergun fight that ended up drenching half the WWF roster, including Vince McMahon (who yelled at them and told them to stop, but they didn't) and Mick Foley (who began chasing them with water balloons and escalated the water fight to a state where NOBODY stayed dry. It was the only time the Undertaker, who was dreadfully worried about his wife, laughed the entire night. If he had a water gun of his own, he'd said, he'd have made all THREE of them famous.)  
  
As terribly sad as she was, Molly had to smile. They had had so much fun together. But they wouldn't be able to do it anymore. She hugged herself. "It's bittersweet, really..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And even if I'd seen it comin'   
You still'd a seen me runnin'   
Straight into your arms   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Molly walked up to the headstone- a small one. Spike was so small- but he had the biggest of hearts. Kneeling beside it, she gently set a bouquet of daisies tied with a blue gingham ribbon on top of the fresh grave.  
  
"I love you, Spike Dudley. I always will."  
  
She smiled gently, her tears falling with the drizzling rain.  
  
"And if, from the start, I saw this coming from a mile away... I would've loved you anyway."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I would have loved you anyway   
I'd do it all the same  
Not a second I would change   
Not a touch that I would trade   
Had I known my heart would break   
I'd a loved you anyway...   
  
  
I would a loved you anyway."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
